Albino
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV.Albino '''(アルビノ / Arubino) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada en Nicovideo un 24 de enero de 2010, donde tiene más de 470 mil visitas y más de 18 mil mylist. Esta canción ha sido interpretada por Hatsune Miku en diversos de sus conciertos, en los que destacan: MikuPa Tokyo 2011, MikuPa Sapporo, 2011, MikuPa Singapore 2011, MikuPa Tokyo 2012, MikuPa Kansai 2013. '''Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: '''buzzG '''Vídeo: meola Piano: NioP Mastering: Tomodachi BoshuuP Encode: Madoya *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Rebellion on the Sunday *Symphony *VOCAROCK collection feat. Hatsune Miku *Hatsune Miku DANCE REMIX vol.1 Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Traducción al español por sabemos quien es el traductor, ¡Informanos! Kanji= 何度もドアを叩く音がしてる 外は土砂降り　気付かない振りして 守るんだ　アイデンティティを びしょぬれになって笑う君を見たとき 泣いてるってわかった　消えそうな声でまだ 人と違う僕の翼の色を見て 綺麗だねって　誉めてくれた 羽ばたき方を忘れたって　飛んでる夢を見る こんなに穢れた翼なのに 薄汚い布きれのような　両翼でフライトする もう命尽きるまで 遠くから響く　群衆の音がまた 君を傷つけた　あいつらを呪うんだ 出し抜くことや嘘が　ただ虚しくなってさ 羽根を失うことが　怖くなってさ すり抜け方が上手くなって　いつか憎んだ目と 同じ目になって　戻れないよ それでもどんなに風が吹いて　どんな壁を前にしたって もう逃げ出すわけにはいかなかったよ 羽ばたき方を忘れたって　僕達は飛んでいける こんなにきれいな翼だから 薄汚い布きれのような　両翼でフライトした もう命尽きるまで |-| Romaji= Nando mo DOA wo tataku oto ga shiteru Soto wa doushaburi kidukanai furishite Mamorunda AIDENTITI wo Bishonure ni natte warau kimi wo mita toki Naiterutte wakatta kiesouna koe de mada Hito to chigau boku no tsubasa no iro wo mite “Kirei da ne”tte hometekureta Habataki kata wo wasuretatte tonderu yume wo miru Konna ni kegareta tsubasa nano ni Usugitanai nuno kire no youna ryouyoku de FURAITOsuru Mou inochi tsukiru made Tooku kara hibiku gunshuu no oto ga mata Kimi wo kizutsuketa aitsura wo norounda Dashinuku koto ya uso ga tada munashikunatte sa Hane wo ushinau koto ga kowakunatte sa Surinuke kata ga umakunatte itsuka nikunda me to Onaji me ni natte modorenai yo Sore demo donna ni kaze ga fuite donna kabe wo mae ni shitatte Mou nigedasu wake ni wa ikanakatta yo Habataki kata wo wasuretatte boku-tachi wa tondeikeru Konna ni kireina tsubasa dakara Usugitanai nuno kire no youna ryouyoku de FURAITOshita Mou inochi tsukiru made |-| Español= Oigo un golpe en la puerta varias veces es la lluvia que cae fuera, pero finjo no darme cuenta para proteger mi propia identidad. Pero cuando los vi empapados me reí sé que estoy llorado, pero mi voz no se desvanece Veo a la gente con un color de alas distinto al mío "es hermoso" dije incluso si me olvido de aletear, lo hago en mis sueños esas sucias alas todavia Limpiadas con un trapo, las dos alas toman el vuelo Haciendo el eco desde lejos el sonido de la multitud, lastimándote Maldigo a esos chicos, y anticiparme de las mentiras es en vano el temor me hace perder las plumas. Quiero convertirme en una persona hábil y asi evadir sus miradas de odio me convierto en los mismos ojos, no puedo volver. Pero no me importa en que dirección sopla el viento, estoy enfrente de una pared no puedo darme el lujo de seguir huyendo No escaparé de las circunstancias otra vez Incluso si me olvido de aletear, seguiremos volando Porque tal como estas hermosas alas limpiadas con un trapo, las don van a volar continuará hasta que muera. Versiones Sucesivas thumb|235px|Imagen oficial del álbum. Albino Re Una versión completamente mejorada de la canción fue publicada en el álbum Gemini E.P.. Donde solo fueron incluidas 4 canciones. Esta versión es exclusiva del álbum, por lo que no ha sido publicada en Nicovideo u otra pagina de forma oficial. Interprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: buzzG Bass: Kei Nakamura Solo de Guitarra: Yamato [[Archivo:Albino2.png|thumb|235px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por wogura.]] tilt-six monochrome Remix Fue publicada en Nicovideo un 27 de junio de 2014, donde tiene más de 16 mil reproducciones. Musica y Letra: buzzG Remix: tilt-six Ilustración: wogura Vídeo: Makuu-sama *Nicovideo *Youtube(Oficial) Enlaces *Imagen oficial de la versión remix po tilt-six en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010